Sans Dessus Dessous !
by Spicy chan
Summary: Sans Dessus Dessous ! Tout est inversé ! Qu'est ce que cela donnerait, si Jett et Droy avaient accepté Gajeel dans la guilde sans broncher... Alors que la douce et gentille Levy, qu'on connait ne la jamais fait mais certainement pas pour les raisons qu'elle énonce... Vous voulez savoir alors n'hésitez pas venir lire !


_**Sens dessus dessous !**_

**Fairy Tail était une guilde réputé pour être bruyante, aujourd'hui ne ferai pas exception sauf que se n'était pas une dispute du dragon de feu et du mage de glace qui enclencha une bagarre mais bien celle de la Shadow Gear. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que cette équipe n'était plus en osmose et qu'ils se chamaillèrent souvent. Le plus étonnant c'était que la plus part du temps c'était la mage des mots qui haussait le ton sur ses deux amis d'enfance, en faite cela arrivait depuis que le dragon slayer d'acier était arrivé à Fairy Tail. Il avait eut beau essayer de se faire pardonner en la sauvant à plusieurs reprises (Attaque de Luxus, plus celle de Grimoire Heart), la bleuté avait toujours l'image d'un prédateur impitoyable quand elle le regardait. La mage aux cheveux bleue n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la tête, le mage de Phantom Lord, qu'il l'avait crucifié, elle et ses amis. Ça la rendait malade que Jett et Droy peuvent lui être reconnaissant ou que Lucy l'accepte après le mal qu'il lui a fait.**

**- Mais Levy… comment tu peux penser une chose pareil ? se plaignit Droy**

**- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire, JE N'AI AUCUNE CONFIANCE EN LUI ! haussa t-elle le ton-**

**- Mais il t'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ! répliqua du tac au tac Jett**

**- Et on lui en est reconnaissant pour sa ! enchainèrent les deux compères**

**- Il a fait ça juste pour être accepter bande d'idiots ! Hein qui vous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ? cria Levy agacé par leur propos**

**- Parce qu'il est un mage de Fairy Tail ! dit calmement Jett**

**Alors là, c'était la meilleur, LUI faire parti de Fairy Tail. S'en était trop pour la mage des mots, elle prit le verre qui était sur la table et leur balança le liquide en pleine figure puis elle partit de la guilde furieuse, en laissant en plan ses deux amis perplexe. Mirajane qui avait assisté à toute la scène, vient rejoindre le mage des plantes et celui de la vitesse et posa une main amicale sur leurs épaules en rajoutant « Laissez-lui le temps ! Elle finira par comprendre ». Puis nos trois mages se retournèrent vers le Dragon d'acier, comment allait t-il réagir face aux propos de la mage ? Ils en étaient certains, il avait tout entendu, d'une parce que la mage n'avait eut aucune attention d'être discrète et de deux il avait des sens plus développé que la normal. Ils le fixèrent. Le mage d'acier était comme a son habitude dans le coin le plus sombre de la guilde, un verre d'alcool à la main et le regard vide, ailleurs. En effet Gajeel repensait aux paroles de Levy, il ne savait pas pourquoi elles l'atteignaient autant mais ça l'affectait plus qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir de penser ça de lui ? A cet instant il comprit le sens du proverbe « on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème ». Il l'avait brutalisé et elle en avait peur ! LOGIQUE ! Et même après tout les efforts qu'il avait faits pour qu'elle oublie cette facette violente de lui ont été vains. Peut être que le mage d'acier avait brisé quelque chose d'important en elle, mais pouvait-il seulement réparer ses ravages, lui qui ne savait que détruire. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Gajeel avala cul-sec son verre (c'est pour lui donner du courage, il en aura besoin), se leva, brisa le verre et partit à la recherche de la mage qui hantait ses pensées. Il put juste entendre au loin « Hée c'est qui, qui va nettoyer ? » avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues bondées de Magnolia. Malgré les multitudes de parfums, il arriva assez vite à retrouver le parfum de Levy, c'est-à-dire celle des vieux livres qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Plus il avançait plus il comprit que la mage se dirigeait vers Fairy Hills et c'est alors qui pressa le pas. Il devait absolument la rattraper avant sinon c'était mort étant donner que Fairy Hills était un dortoir réserver aux filles. Il se mit à courir et au bout de cinq bonne minutes au bord d'une ruelle, il vit une tignasse bleue, il sourit a cette vue. Heureusement que la mage des mots ne passait pas inaperçue avec ses cheveux bleue et ses vêtements orangés, alors Gajeel poussa les quelques passants qui le séparait d'elle puis il lui prit le bras et la retourna vivement. Levy étouffa un cri de surprise quant elle vu Gajeel près d'elle. Que lui voulait-il à la fin, et qu'avait-il a la fixée comme cela ? Un malaise s'installait entre les deux personnes. Aucune de celles-ci voulu briser le silence qui s'était présenté devant eux. Chacun des deux mages se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Gajeel se noyait dans les yeux bleue océan de Levy, comme si il n'y avait plus personnes autour d'eux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et aussi en se demandant si un jour, il pourrait rattraper ses erreurs. Quant à Levy, elle l'analysait et en déduit que tout ce qui est en rapport avec lui avait un rapport avec la violence. Que se soient par rapport à ses piercings qui rendaient son visage froid ou ses yeux couleurs rouges sang qui rappelait la douleur et la mort. Levy sentit son cœur battre vite et fort dut a leur proximité. Elle fit le regard le plus dur qu'elle pouvait faire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui dire vite ce qu'il avait à dire pour qu'elle parte et s'éloigne de lui. De suite, Gajeel remarqua son changement d'attitude, et il se souvenu qu'il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole et donc que la jeune mage ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivie et surtout pourquoi il avait accosté en manquant totalement de finesse. Comment lui faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment ? Le mage d'acier resserrât les prises qu'il avait sur les deux petits bras de la mage puis il se mit à lui hurler dessus :**

**- Mais putain dis-moi qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Ça fait des mois et des mois que j'essaye mais je rame. Faut dire aussi que tu ne me facilite pas la tache. (Levy s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il lui coupe la parole). Je sais que c'est moi qui suis en tord et que tu as toute les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu me pardonne. Cependant je veux que toi plus qu'une autre m'accepte dans cette guilde de fou parce que je sais que tout est entièrement de ma faute et que se serai un vrai bonheur si tu le pouvais**

**Levy n'en revenait pas de ses paroles. Le Fier et Fort Dragon Slayer d'acier s'était rabaisser à dire ce qu'il ressentait. A la pensée que c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait son cœur pour que seulement elle lui pardonne, alors celui de Levy se mit à battre furieusement dans sa cage thoracique puis le rouge lui monta aux joues en faisant resurgir des sentiments qu'elle essayait depuis des mois et des mois de refouler mais ils revenaient toujours a la charge et à chaques fois plus fort. Il était devenu difficile pour elle d'y faire face ou même de lui faire face. De plus, on ne pouvait pas qualifier Gajeel de prince charmant alors pourquoi quand il est près d'elle ou qu'il l'a frôlé, elle avait des frissons qui lui parcourait tout le corps, sa respiration se fit plus lente et saccadé, et son cœur bat vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Puis en repensant aux premiers sens des propos du mage d'acier, elle essaya de reprendre contenance face au dragon et lui répliqua sèchement :**

**- Tu te fou de moi, tu me demande se que je veux ! je veux que tu t'éloigne de moi ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes remords, le mal est déjà fait et rien ne pourra changer. (Il le savait bien, mais il voulait comme même essayer de rattraper ses erreurs). Ne m'approche plus, j'ai déjà du mal à oublier ce qui s'est passé se jour la, quand tu es loin de moi alors j'te parle même pas quand tu es proche…**

**La mage des mots se dégagea de l'emprise qu'avait Gajeel sur elle, celle-ci avança de quelque pas puis se retourna pour observer les réactions du mage, le feu aux joue qui s'était intensifier puis elle partit de la ruelle. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre que la mage des mots était partit. Puis se souvenant de ses paroles, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment de quels jours elle parlait ! Celui ou il l'avait crucifié, elle et son équipe sur l'arbre de la grande place ou alors lors de la seule mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble (bien sur, forcé par le maitre) dans la forêt ou il lui avait volé son premier baisé. Il se décida à la rattraper, bien que c'était risqué pour lui. De toute manière le mage d'acier ne vivait que pour sa c'était pour ça qu'il aimait tant ce battre. L'adrénaline, se demander comment va réagir l'autre a tes phases d'attaques, se défendre puis répliquer ! Aujourd'hui sa phase d'attaque sa sera faire admettre à Levy qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui et la partie risque d'etre compliquer. Pour le mage ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait déposé les armes et c'était pourquoi il voulait tant réparer ses erreurs et qu'il avait déparé se jour la, mais cela avait encore créé un plus grand faussé entre eux. Bien décider à la faire sienne, le dragon slayer d'acier se dirigea vers elle d'un pas déterminer, il l'attrapa, la retourna puis plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La bleuté se raidit et immanquablement le dragon le sentit aussi, car Levy fut surprise de ce geste mais pour tant il lui était si familier. Ce contact si puissant et si doux à la foi, que devait-elle faire ? Secrètement, elle en rêvait depuis cette fameuse mission. Depuis ce temps là le mage devenait l'objet de ses fantasmes. « Vas y cède, tu en meurs d'envie » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête (NDA : Il faut vous imaginez un petit Diablotin) « Non, Levy tiens bon ! Ça fait depuis des mois que tu Résiste ! » (NDA : Qui dit Diablotin dit Angelo !) « Allez vas y, il a fait le premier pas. Personne te dit qu'il recommencera et tu es peut être en train de loupé ta chance…!) « Non Levy, tu mérites mieux que ça ! Il y a d'autre homme que lui ! » « Rooh mais laisse la un peu, c'est LUI qu'elle veut ta pas encore comprit ? » « Non mais je la laisserai pas sortir avec un vaurien » « Un vaurien peut être mais Séduisant » La mage des mots répliqua un « CHUT » mentalement et elle venait de prendre une décision ! Profiter du moment présent en pensant à rien d'autre voila ce qu'avait décidé Levy suite a sa conversation intérieur. Suite à son choix, Levy répondit au baiser pour le plus grand bonheur de Gajeel. Sous l'impulsion du plaisir le mage d'acier la souleva par les fesses pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur et la plaqua contre un mur. Au début Levy poussa un petit cri de surprise vite étouffé par un autre baiser plus langoureux. Ses jambes ont vite trouvés leur place autour de la taille du mage d'acier et Levy glissa ses bras autour du coup de celui pour ensuite plonger ses mains dans la chevelure noir corbeau de son amant. Leur deux corps ne faisaient presque plus qu'un dut a leur proximité, le plaisir était tel que Levy entrouvrit la bouche pour passer sa langue sur les lèvres du mage pour lui demander ainsi accès à sa bouche. Le mage fut surprit de cette demande mais il n'hésita à la lui accorder. Quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, ce fut une explosion de saveur, les deux mages s'en délectaient exprimant ainsi ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire par des mots. Par ce simple geste, tous les sentiments non dit, les envies inassouvie sont dévoilés. Tellement absorbé l'un par l'autres, les deux mages de Fairy Tail n'aperçurent pas une vielle dame qui les regardait fixement :**

**- Alalalah, les jeunes de nos jours c'est plus ce que c'était ! Nous, dans notre temps on se cachait pour s'embrasser, on le faisait pas dans la rue principale !**

**A cette réplique, les deux mages s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser comprenant que cette vieille dame faisait allusion à eux, puis ils se mirent à la dévisager d'un air amusé, agacé par leur comportement la vieille dame partit sa canne à la main. Après cette péripétie, le mage d'acier se retourna vers Levy mais il fut étonné de son geste. Alors que celui-ci s'avança vers sa bouche, la bleuté tourna la tête à gauche, un sourire aux lèvres, elle déclara :**

**- Si tu crois avoir fini d'en baver, tu te trompe ! J'dirai même que ça fait que commencer !**

**Gajeel mi frustré qu'il n'est pas obtenu se qu'il voulait et mi amusé de constater que sa crevette pouvait être aussi sadique que lui. Il la reposa par terre et lui proposa :**

**- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à Fairy Hills ?**

**Levy ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui prendre la main et de partir. Leurs mains enlacées se balançaient aux grès de leur pas !**

_**En effet Gajeel avait brisé quelque chose en Levy, mais se n'est pas se que l'on croit… !**_

* * *

**_Note de Spicy-Girl !_**

**TADDA ;D Alors voici mon premier écrit sur mon couple préféré dans Fairy Tail, je nomme le Gajeel x Levy ! Mais aussi mon premier écrit que je poste, et je dois bien admettre que j'ai vraiment galèrais pour le publier... Enfin bref, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! J'accepte toute critique du moment qu'elle est justié et qu'elle ne soit pas dite dans le seul but d'etre blessante ! **

**~ Sur ceux Ciiao les N'ami(e)s !**


End file.
